Una mocosa
by Solo una novata
Summary: Shinoa es una chica madura para su edad, todo el mundo la respeta. Todos, menos su Capitán Guren, que la trata como una mocosa, pero, las cosas pueden cambiar un día gracias a una visita privada en su oficina, y pueden abrir paso a una nueva manera de verse el uno al otro.
1. Chapter 1

Que fastidio. Para una adolecente de quince años, los problemas más recurrentes con los que tuviera que tratar, serian cosas simples, como: el acné, las clases, el chico que le gusta o alguna otra estupidez como esa. En vez de eso, Shinoa tenía que preocuparse por la exterminación de los fastidiosos chupasangres que amenazan día tras día a la humanidad. Eso, y el cumplir con dicha tarea sin perder su cuello. Nunca ha podido ser una chica normal, después de todo, pertenece al linaje de los Hiragi, un clan bastante… complicado, por así decirlo. Lo único que le alegraba sus días, era saber que no era la única adolecente que tenía que cumplir con este tipo de tareas irregulares, ya que tenía a sus amigos y equipo con ella para cuidar su espalda cuando ella lo necesite, y por supuesto, ser su blanco de bromas las veinticuatro horas para que esta se divierta.

La pequeña chica de cabellos purpura se dirigía todas las mañanas a la escuela, (a excepción de los días que estaba dando servicio en el ejército contra los vampiros), era de las pocas cosas normales que esta tenía la fortuna de cumplir. La escuela la hacía sentir bien, como si fuera una más, como si todas esas veces en las que el miedo ha corrido frenéticamente por sus venas, por su propia vida y por la de sus compañeros, no fueran más que una pesadilla, aunque esta sabía muy bien que no era así. Al entrar al salón de clase, había dos posibles escenarios con los que ella solía encontrarse. A Yuichiro y Kimizuki pelean por alguna estupidez, o al profesor regañando a Yuichiro porque se durmió en clases. Ambas, relacionadas con el mismo busca problemas, aunque no fuera apropósito, siempre los causaba.

Como imaginaba, al entrar al salón de clases, encontró a Kimizuki dándole un puñetazo en el rostro a Yuichiro, mientras que este se incorporaba después del golpe y le pega una patada en el abdomen y lo lanzaba al otro lado del salón. La pequeña Shinoa soltó un suspiro, estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, pero nunca se cansaba de ellas por alguna razón. Se acercó a Yoichi, que estaba tratando de razonar con el par de bestias salvajes, que parecían pelearse por el último pedazo de carne fresca que quedaba, y lo mando a sentar. El pobre siempre trataba de detenerlos, aunque eran pocas las veces que lo conseguía.

Shinoa se asomó por la ventana y fingió cara de sorpresa para luego gritar:

-¡Yu-san, vampiros atacan el vestidor de chicas!

-¿Qué?-Yuichiro se quitó de encima de Kimizuki, el cual estaba golpeando en la cara hace unos segundos para acercarse a la ventana.

-Mi arma demoniaca esta en mi casillero, pero tardare más tiempo en llegar a él. Ve adelante mientras yo la busco, Kimizuki, será mejor que lo acompañes

-¡Sí!-dijeron los dos al unísono y salieron corriendo por la puerta.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de ellos, Shinoa soltó una suave carcajada y Yoichi la miro con cara de culpa, ya que sabía muy bien que era una broma pesada de ella.

-Shinoa… ¿Crees que este bien decirles esa mentira?

-Descuida, se darán cuenta en poco para después sentarse en su pupitre.

Era divertido. El poder molestarlos, principalmente a Yuichiro, y poder conversar con el inocente de Yoichi, era de las cosas que el alegraban el día a Shinoa. El profesor llego al salón de clases y comenzó su tarea diaria, un par de minutos después, llegaron Yuichiro y Kimizuki, echos un total desastre. Tenían marcas de rasguños y bofetadas por sus rostros y alguno que otro moretón en sus extremidades. Ignoraron las preguntas del profesor y prosiguieron a guiarse a sus asientos. No sin antes, claro, dirigirle una calurosa mirada a su compañera mata vampiros, que se las devolvió con una enorme sonrisa.

Las clases pasaron volando y llego la hora favorita de Shinoa, el almuerzo. Lo cual significaba, que podía molestar a Yuichiro y a los demás sin tener que preocuparse por mantener la postura frente a un profesor. O al menos, eso creía, hasta que sonó su recibió una llamada de su número menos favorito. Su querido capitán Guren. "Que molesto"-pensó la chica para sí misma. Sabía que no tenía derecho a quejarse, después de todo es su deber, pero de todas formas, no le gustaba la idea de remplazar su hora del almuerzo por una visita a Guren. Bueno, no tenía opción.

Al llegar al cuartel, se dirigió directamente a la oficina de su capitán, sin prestar mucha atención a la gente que murmuraba a sus espaldas, ya estaba en el cuartel general, con uniforme escolar. No valía la pena cambiarse, después de todo, no pensaba durar mucho en ese lugar. Cuando su caminata terminó, toco la puerta de la oficina de Guren y espero respuesta, nada. Volvió a tocar y el silencio prosperaba, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Shinoa se desesperó y abrió la puerta por su cuenta, para poder encontrar a su capitán, en pleno sueño sobre su escritorio. Este era el colmo, sabía que era un bueno para nada (o eso quería aparentar), pero si la iba a obligar a venir aquí en su hora de almuerzo, que lo hiciera en buenas condiciones. Se acercó a su capitán y lo movió un poco su hombro para e este despertara. Sus papeles y libros estaban amontonados en el suelo, al parecer los había colocado en ese lugar para tener su escritorio libre para dormir, vaya vago que era.

El hombre por fin comenzó a despertarse poco a poco. Lo primero que su mirada pude ver, fueron unos ojos cafés con cierta tonalidad naranja en su la parte inferior. Maldita sea, esos ojos los seguirían persiguiendo por el resto de la eternidad, el no haberla podido salvado a ella, a la mujer que amaba, nunca se lo perdonara. Extendió la mano hasta el rostro que poseía aquellos ojos, y toco su rostro y lo acaricio con ternura, aunque sentía que algo era diferente. Para su suerte, fue detenido en pleno acto por otra mano que sostuvo su muñeca, después de esto, reacciono a la sorpresa y termino de despertar. No eran los ojos de ella, sino de su hermana menor. Pues claro, ella es la que seguía con vida.

-Hola mocosa-saludo Guren poniéndose de pie y colocándose delante de ella.

Shinoa no diría nada al respecto sobre lo que acababa de pasar, después de todo, sabía que aquella caricia no iba dirigida a ella, sino a su hermana, como era debido.

-Buenos días Capitán Guren-respondió cordialmente al saludo.

-Necesito que tú y tu equipo vayan a explorar el territorio de Ginza, al parecer hay sobrevivientes en esta zona y lo mejor será mandar un equipo pequeño con ustedes para pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Cuándo partiremos?

-En dos días como máximo, infórmale a los otros.

-Entiendo, si me disculpa, me retiro-dijo para luego encaminarse a la salida.

-Espera, ¿Quién te dijo que ya te puedes ir?-pregunto Guren algo irritado.

-Usted ya dijo la información clave, el resto de detalles me los puede decir el día de la misión.

-Si esta tan desesperada por volver con Yuichiro, solo deberías decirlo-dijo, sabiendo la reacción que estás palabras causaban a Shinoa.

Shinoa no quiso responder a esas palabras, ni siquiera quería darse la vuelta para encararlo. Ya que de hacerlo, el notaria el sonrojo que cruzaba por el rostro de la joven. Odiaba el efecto que el causaba en ella, ya que para Guren, la pequeña Shinoa era como un libro abierto, no importa lo astuta que esta fuera, aún era una niña y le faltaba experiencia, en muchos sentidos.

-Sinceramente, eres una mocosa ingenua.

Shinoa cerro sus manos hasta volverlas puños y dio la vuelta para mirarlo, el rojo de sus mejillas fue remplazado por una mirada desgarradora dirigida a Guren, estaba harta de ser tratada como una niña.

-Tiene un molesto pasatiempo de tratarme como una niña para cierto tipo de cosas, ¿No lo cree capitán?-dijo la chica con un tono serio en su voz.

-Es porque lo eres, pero no es tu culpa. Solo tienes quince años después de todo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mi hermana solo llego a tener la misma edad que yo, y tú nunca la trataste de este modo, pero claro. Lo que sientes por mi hermana es muy diferente de lo que sientes por mí, ¿No capitán?

Hay estaba. El punto débil de Guren. Shinoa sabía que era un truco sucio, después de todo, Guren jamás se perdonara lo que sucedió con Miharu, y en especial, por haberle quitado a una niña su preciada hermana mayor. Esa niña ahora estaba parada frente a él, era su subordinada más molesta pero a la vez la más leal, hermana de la mujer que más ha llegado a amar, y con la que guarda cierto parecido que lo tortura en silencio. Y para el colmo, era de la familia a la cual el planeaba destronar. ¿Cómo es posible que tantos factores estén ligados a una misma persona?

Pero una cosa era segura. No permitiría que una mocosa le hablara de esa manera.

-Ustedes dos son totalmente diferentes, en todos los sentidos. Mientras que tu hermana era hermosa, fuerte y una genio, tu solo eres una pequeña mocosa a la cual le falta mucho por aprender. Prácticamente, como comparas agua mineral con una simple agua de llave.

Shinoa apretó los dientes, vaya que era atrevido al decir esas cosas. Pero aun así, no pensaba perder.

-Si soy tan diferente a mi hermana,-dijo cercándose poco a poco a hasta quedar frente a Guren, se inclinó un poco, quedando casi cara a cara con su oponente-¿Por qué ves a mi hermana reflejada en mí?-dijo sonriendo fríamente.

Maldita sea la hora en la que esta niña nació. Si había algo que Guren podía asegurar, es que si Shinoa moría, seria por culpa de esa boquita que ella tiene. ¿Cómo se supone que iba contradecir lo que acababa de decir? Cuando hace unos minutos, acaricio con ternura el rostro de Shinoa imaginando el de su difunta hermana. Aquella pequeña sonrisa cruel que cruzaba por su rostro, y esos ojos llenos de frialdad y a la vez melancolía, eran lo que más la hacían parecerse a ella, lo torturaban, lo comían por dentro. Pero ya estaba muy mayorcito como para dejar que una niñita lo volviera tan vulnerable.

-Entonces, tratas de decirme que eres lo suficientemente mayor como para ganarte mí respeto, al igual que lo hacía tu hermana ¿Verdad?

-Creo que me está malentendiendo un poco Capitán Guren,-dijo Shinoa relajando el tono de voz-lo que yo quiero, es que usted entienda que no soy una niña de la cual usted puede burlarse a su antojo. No estoy buscando el respeto que usted tenía por mi hermana, ya que no eso influiría a que usted tuviera otro tipo de sentimientos hacía mi al igual que ella. Lo cual sé que no pasara.

Guren embozo una sonrisa, aunque no sabía el porqué. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de que Shinoa se burlara de él, a la vez le parecía interesante el atrevimiento y la madurez que poseía esta chica. Aunque ella y su hermana son polos opuestos, ella poseía suficiente intelecto para saber defenderse a cualquier superior o igual que se le colocara al frente, no físicamente (aunque no significara que fuera débil, pues no lo era en lo absoluto), su astucia superaba a cualquier hombre de cien años que se le atravesara.  
Pero había una cosa en la que aún era muy joven. Seguía siendo ingenua.

-Sabes que, tienes la razón-admitió Guren.

Los ojos de Shinoa se abrieron de golpe y sintió que sus oídos se taparon, ¿Acaso había escuchado mal?

-¿Qué?-no pudo evitar preguntar para asegurarse.

-Eres lo suficientemente madura para que te considere una adulta. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

Era una trampa. Si lo que decía era cierto, sabía que Shinoa no se creería eso tan fácilmente, pero lo mejor era dejarlo así.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso yo-

-Pero-interrumpió Guren antes que Shinoa acabara la oración-hay un defecto el cual te hace una mocosa.

-Um… ¿Y cuál es ese Capitán?

-Shinoa, ¿Alguna vez has besado a Yuichiro?

-¿Qu…!-Shinoa dejo pregunta a medias para cubrirse su enrojecido rostro, aunque era inútil.

-"Bingo"-pensó Guren para sí mismo.

Guren tomo a Shinoa del brazo derecho y la haló hasta situarla sobre su escritorio, la chica era tan pequeña que cabía perfectamente en él, a diferencia de Guren que tuvo varios problemas para colocarse ahí. Shinoa trato de forcejear, pero Guren se colocó sobre el escritorio, colocando una de sus piernas en medio de las suyas y la otra al lado de la pierna izquierda de la chica. Tomo sus brazos con una mano para colocarlas sobre su cabeza, y con una mano, tapo su boca para evitar que esta gritara. Shinoa aún tenía la cara roja, frenética por el ataque sorpresa que le había proporcionado su capitán, y por primera vez en su vida, con miedo de él. Guren inclino su rostro hasta quedar a menos de diez centímetros del de ella, Shinoa cerro sus ojos esperando lo que vendría, pero solo escucho un susurro en su oído.

-Lo ves, eres demasiado ingenua cuando se trata de cumplir tus deseos lujuriosos.

Shinoa abrió los ojos con enojo y protesto contra las palabras de Guren, aunque era inútil, ya que la mano de Guren solo permitía oír sonidos sin coherencia contra su boca. Guren solo sonrió al ver como la orgullosa Hiragi perdía la compostura por una tontería. No importa cuanto lo negara, aún era una niña. Después de unos segundos de parloteo sin sentido, Shinoa se calmó, y Guren retiro la mano de su boca.

-Yo no tengo deseos lujuriosos-dijo Shinoa haciendo pucheros.

-Por supuesto que no, como puedes desear algo que nunca has probado.

-No lose-dijo moviendo su rostro a un lado.

Guren se puso frente a frente con Shinoa, uso su mano para tomar su barbilla y hacer que lo mirada de frente, cuando lo hizo, ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa al toparse con la sonrisa de su Capitán.

-Bien, como tu capitán, te ayudare a resolver ese problema.

Shinoa trato de mover su rostro pero era muy tarde, pues Guren ya había roto la distancia entre ellos. Lo primero que noto, fue lo suave que eran los labios de Guren, y el sabor exquisito que desprendían. La mano libre de Guren le sostenía la cadera, Shinoa no recordaba la última vez que una persona coloco su mano ahí, y de ser así, no recuerda que ese toque tuviera tal efecto en ella. Como si la tema que cubría la mano de Guren y su cintura no estuvieran, haciendo que su propio calor envolviera ese punto que el tocaba. "Quiero tocarlo"-pensó Shinoa para sí misma, pero sus manos estaban aprisionadas.

Y justo como en ese momento, como si Guren hubiera leído su mente, soltó sus manos. Coloco su mano ya libre en el cabello de Shinoa y soltó el lazo que lo amarraba, para tener más libertad al tocarlo. Shinoa no perdió el tiempo y rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Guren, acariciándolo suavemente y tocando el inicio de su cabello con una lentitud agonizante. Guren pego su cuerpo más al de Shinoa, intensificando el beso y volviéndolo más salvaje, dejando entrar su lengua por la boca de la chica. Shinoa gimió al sentir la lengua de Guren explorar su boca, trato de seguirlo con su propia lengua, pero le era imposible, después de todo, era el su primer beso, uno que nunca esperaba que fuera de este modo.  
Mientras tanto las manos de Guren hacían su trabajo. Mientras una tocaba su cabello, adorando el suave tacto de su cabellera, la otra tomaba con fuerza su cintura, o así era, hasta que Guren decidió bajar la mano, pasando por su trasero y deteniéndose en sus piernas. Guren llevaba tiempo observando su falda, siempre le había parecido que Shinoa usaba faldas extremadamente cortas, pero no lo hacía con malas intenciones, hasta hoy claro. Acarició sus piernas con la misma lentitud que Shinoa le hacía a su cuello, pero en los puntos indicados para hacer que el cuerpo de Shinoa se estremeciera.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, ya ha de ser par de minutos pues Guren sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno, lo que lo hizo entrar en pánico. Si el, que era un adulto que había tenido todo tipo de experiencias sentía que le faltaba el aire, ¿Qué seria Shinoa?

Guren se separó bruscamente de Shinoa, quedando aun sobre ella pero viéndola desde un punto más alto. Su cabello estaba suelto y despeinado, como si estuviera acabada de despertar, mientras que una capa de sudor envolvía su rostro enrojecido, y sus labios estaban húmedos de saliva y ligeramente hinchados. Sus manos estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus piernas estaban ligeramente cruzadas. Respiraba frenéticamente, su pecho subía y bajaba conforme el aire entraba por su cuerpo, y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, ya que esta no se atrevía a ver a Guren a los ojos después de esto.

Guren no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había empezado todo esto solo para jugarle una broma y darle su merecido, pero sin darse cuenta, se había dejado llevar. Y lo peor de todo, es que tenía ganas de seguir. La vista que le estaba otorgando Shinoa, tan salvaje y a la vez tan sexy, lo excitaba como nunca. Quería más. Más besos, más caricias, llegar lo más lejos posible con ella, ser el primero en examinar aquel pequeño cuerpo que estaba indefenso sobre su escritorio, tocar cada rincón con la punta de sus dedos y con su lengua, aquí y ahora.

-Capitán…Guren…-dijo Shinoa sacándolo de sus perversos deseos.

"Capitán", "Capitán", "Capitán", "Capitán", "Capitán". Una y otra vez esa palabra se repetía en la mente de Guren, como un martillo golpeando su cabeza sin cesar y haciéndolo entrar en razón. "¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?!-dijo Guren para sí mismo. Era su subordinada, la hermana menor del amor de su vida, y lo más importante, ¡ella solo tenía quince años y el veinticuatro joder! ¿Había perdido la cabeza?

No sabía que decir, ni que hacer, se había aprovechado de una adolecente de quince años, sabiendo que es una imbécil en este tipo de cosas. Sinceramente, era de lo peor.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Shinoa embozando una sonrisa.

Ese rostro. El rostro que volvía loco a Guren, en todos los sentidos, pero era diferente. Su sonrisa ahora estaba envuelta en unos labios sedientos de deseo, como si aquella dosis de hace unos minutos no los satisficieran lo suficiente, mientras que sus ojos tenían ese cierto brillo que solo significaba una cosa: lujuria. La pequeña Shinoa había probado el deseo, y quería más.

-Esa es mucha confianza para alguien que casi perece por un beso-dijo Guren echándose el cabello despeinado hacía atrás.

-Mis disculpas Capitán Guren-dijo Shinoa quitándose el listón de la blusa del uniforme, el calor que corría por su cuerpo la estaba matando y quería quitarse aún más-prometo hacerlo mejor ahora.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Guren se quitó los guantes, ya que era lo único que no le permitía sentir el tacto de la piel de Shinoa a gusto, y se lanzó sobre ella. Esta vez no empezaron suave, sino que ambos comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas desde el principio, uniéndolas y chocándolas las unas a las otras. Shinoa tocaba el cabello de Guren con furia, vengándose de cómo había dejado el suyo, aunque él no le importaba, ya que esas carisias solo hacían que él se encendiera más. Guren abandono los labios de Shinoa y prosiguió a su cuello. Comenzó a lamerlo de arriba abajo, provocando que esta soltara pequeños gemidos. La piel de Shinoa era suave, agridulce gracias al sudor que la cubría, un sabor adictivo que Guren fue probando cada vez más a fondo. Cuando estaba a punto de morder su cuello, Shinoa lo alejo.

-Si vas a dejar marca, que sea en un lugar menos obvio.

Guren rio al comentario. Para ser su primera experiencia, tenía bastante conocimiento. Guren se separó y observo el cuerpo de Shinoa hasta fijarse en su nuevo objetivo, que lo llevaba volviendo loco desde hace tiempo: sus piernas. Retiro los zapatos y los calcetines y observo con cuidado cada detalle. Las piernas de Shinoa eran bien moldeadas y suaves al tacto. Guren comenzó a lamerlas. Mordisqueo cerca de sus muslos y sus rodillas, ya que si preguntaban por las marcas, podría inventarse una historia. El poseer así sus piernas era como un premio para él, podía morderlas, lamerlas y besarlas cuando él quisiera, pues nunca se acabarían. Sin darse cuenta, había subido a tal punto de estar mordisqueando casi debajo de la falda de Shinoa, mientras que esta aguantaba soltar cualquier tipo de gemido al contacto. Sus bragas eran de color blanco son puntos azules, lo cual por alguna razón, le dio ternura a Guren.

-¡D-deja de ver!-se quejó Shinoa al darse cuenta de lo que observaba Guren.

-Tienes razón, se vería mejor si no las llevaras puestas.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Guren la volvió a besar para acallar sus quejas y coloco una mano sobre el botón de su falda. Shinoa trato de detenerlo pero este le mordió el labio para frenarla. Se separó un poco para poder hablarle de frente.

-Tranquila,-dijo bajando la cremallera de la falda y colocando la mano sobre sus bragas, haciendo que Shinoa soltara un gemido-la diversión, apenas comienza.

-¡Capitán Guren!

Oh al menos, eso creía, hasta que escucho la voz de Sayuri llamándolo detrás de la puerta.

-¡Capitán Guren!, ¿Está todo bien?

"¡Mierda!"-pensó Guren para sí mismo. Se separó de Shinoa y se comenzó a poner los guantes.

-¡Sí!, espera un momento, estaba tomando una siesta y estoy un desastre.

Guren ni se molestó en decirle nada a Shinoa, ya que esta ya estaba organizando su uniforme y su cabello por si misma sin necesidad de que se lo ordenara. Estaba con la cabeza baja, el sonrojo le cubría hasta orejas, y sin labios temblaban por los nervios. No le diría ni una palabra a Guren. La relación entre ellos jamás volvería a ser la misma.

-¿Capitán?-volvió a llamar Sayuri

-¡Si, un momento!-dijo mirando frenético la puerta.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Shinoa, que estaba abriendo la ventana para escapar. Era una buena idea, estaban en un primero piso, así que no corría peligro, y además, sería muy sospechoso que la encontraran aquí cuando Guren dijo que había tomado una siesta. Miro para los lados para fijarse de que nadie la vería, abrió la ventana y se lanzó por ella. No sin antes claro, despedirse de su querido capitán.

-Nos vemos mañana, Capitán Guren-dijo guiñándole un ojo para después irse.

Guren cubrió su boca con su mano para evitar explotar en carcajadas. Si era por ella, no le molestaría que lo arrestaran, aunque sea por cadena perpetua.


	2. Chapter 2

La adrenalina y el miedo pueden ser bastante peligrosos, impulsan a las personas a cometer cualquier cosa, con tal de que desaparezcan esas emociones. Lo peor del caso, es que ambas van de la mano. Cuando tienes miedo, instantáneamente la adrenalina corre por tus venas causando que hagas alguna acción precipitada; lo mismo sucede con la adrenalina, ya que incluso cuando no estás haciendo algo riesgoso, en algún momento puedes llegar a sentir miedo. Incluso si estar dormido, incluso si crees que no están ahí, o incluso si te niegas a sentirlas, no les importa nada de eso, ya que eres tú que las llama.

No se sabe dónde es peor sentir estas emociones, si en la realidad o en tus sueños. Lo normal sería responder la realidad, pero piensa un minuto antes de responder, que los sueños no tienen limitaciones, pues todo está dentro de tu cabeza, no hay nada que no pueda ser real en ella. Mientras corres y corres y corres de aquello que te sigue en tus sueños, no estas consienten que es eso, un sueño, por lo que solo puedes correr de aquello a lo que huyes. En tus pesadillas, sin importar cuando grites, llores, o corras, sabes que al final no valdrá de nada.

-¡Yuu-san!, ¡Yoichi-san!, ¡Mitsuba-san!, ¡Kimizuki-san!-el aire cada vez era más escaso con cada paso que daba-¡Alguien por favor!-sin embargo, no era como si detenerse fuera una opción.- ¡Ayúdenme!-sin importan cuanto gritara, al final no vendría nadie.

Un grito de espanto de ella misma fue la alarma que despertó a Shinoa de aquella pesadilla. Se encontraba acostada en cama, en una habitación del hospital publicó; usaba una camisa de algodón blanca de rayas purpuras con unos pantalones largos del mismo estampado, mientras que su cabello suelto caía por sus hombros. Miraba a todos lados con los ojos bien abiertos para confirmar que había vuelto a la realidad, gracias a Dios, así era. Se sentó como se lo permitió su espalda, que recibía punzadas de dolor por cada movimiento que hacía la peli purpura. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había causado tal dolor.

Hace unos días, Guren y su equipo se habían dirigido a Ginza en busca de unos supervivientes, sin embargo, los vampiros los habían emboscado y la misión no resulto tan fácil como pensaban. Lograron salvar a los supervivientes, o al menos a la mayoría, pues lo chupa sangre prefirieron asesinar a algunos de ellos que entregarlos a los humanos, vaya monstruos que eran.

De todos modos, la peor parte le había tocado al Shinoa.

Cómo siempre Yuu se había precipitado y termino rompiendo la formación para ir al rescate, seguido de Kimizuki y Yoichi, mientras que Shinoa y Mitsuba decidieron ir a buscar a los supervivientes que salieron corriendo espantados, ahí fue cuando sucedió. En algún momento, aunque no sabrían decir cuando, Mitsuba y Shinoa se separaron. Ambas corrían a toda velocidad mirando por todos lados, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, pero no hallaban a nadie. El corazón de Shinoa latía a más no poder con cada paso que daban, de solo imaginar a uno de esos chicos en manos de los vampiros le asqueaba, sin contar como se sentirían si estuvieran como ellas en ese momento, solos. Aunque estas se tenían la una a la otra, estaban armadas, y entrenadas, aún resultaba aterrador. Pero la verdad, resulta que solo contaban con sus armas y su entrenamiento, pues cuando Shinoa quiso dirigirle la palabra a Mitsuba, se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí, la llamo, pero nadie le respondió. Shinoa entro en pánico y aumento la velocidad de sus piernas, mirando a todos lados, se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba, solo una vez había ido a Ginza aparte de esa ocasión y fue hace mucho tiempo, no conocía el territorio. Estaba perdida.

Escucho unos pasos acercándose a toda velocidad. Por un momento, pensó que se trataba de Mitsuba que se había dado cuenta de la separación y la estaba buscando, sin embargo, noto como el número de pisadas aumentaba y era cada vez más cercano. No era Mitsuba, no era Yuu, no era nadie de su escuadrón. Ni siquiera era humano. Shinoa acelero el paso lo más que pudo.  
El cansancio cada vez era más grande, volviendo sus pasos más pesados con cada pisada que daba, pero aun así, Shinoa no paro. El miedo nublaba su mente y la adrenalina hacía su corazón latir demasiado rápido, estaba aterrada. Cero ideas, cero planes, cero estrategias, solo se le ocurrió gritar.

-¡Yuu-san!, ¡Yoichi-san!, ¡Mitsuba-san!, ¡Kimizuki-san!-el aire cada vez era más escaso-¡Alguien por favor!-sin embargo, no era como si detenerse fuera una opción.- ¡Ayúdenme!-sin importan cuanto gritara Shinoa, al final no vendría nadie.

-Te encontré-dijo una voz juguetona tomando su hombro.

Oh al menos, no en su ayuda.

Tres vampiros; dos promedio, un noble, y una Shinoa indefensa, esto no terminaría bien. Ni siquiera se resistió, porque en el momento en que el chupasangre puso una mano en su hombro, Shinoa sabía que estaba perdida. Su guadaña salió volando de un solo golpe del noble, ni siquiera pudo ver donde cayó, ¿Siquiera importaba? Podía estar a dos pasos de ella y el vampiro no le permitiría tomarla.

-"Es el fin"-pensó Shinoa para si misma.

De un golpe, la tumbaron en el suelo y comenzaron su festín; uno mordió su cuello, otro su hombro derecho, y el que quedaba fue a su muslo izquierdo. Miles de agujas se sentían perforar aquellos lugares, sentía un ardor tan fuerte que llegaba a ser frio, tan doloroso, que la las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos. Que patético, un miembro del ejército japonés contra vampiros, una dueña de una arma demoniaca, una Hiragi, en este tipo de situación, es imperdonable. "Mi hermana nunca hubiera acabado así", pensó mientras sentía como la vista se volvía borrosa, vaya momento para pensar en eso, pero ya saben lo que dicen, cuando estas en tus últimos momentos, empiezas a reflexionar de la vida que se te escapa de las manos.

Al menos por unos momentos, Shinoa entendía como se sentía Yuu, como se sentía su hermana, como se sentía Guren, quería más poder. Solo ahora, para no tener un final como este, tan humillante, tan patético, en una misión menor, solo esta vez…

La última lagrima cayo, y los ojos de Shinoa se cerraron.

…quería poder.

-Yo… ¿Cómo estoy viva?-se preguntó Shinoa después de recordar lo sucedido.

Un vampiro es más que suficiente para tomar toda la sangre de un humano, tres ya está fuera de discusión, entonces, ¿Cómo?

-¡Shinoa!

La voz del grupo coreando su nombre al unísono la despejaron de sus pensamientos. Todos se encontraban en la puerta mirándola como si no se creyeran lo que estuvieran viendo. Al parecer, no era un par de horas lo que Shinoa llevaba dormida, eso pudo suponer por las caras de alivio que tenían sus compañeros. Una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro para luego dedicarles un saludo con su mano, acto siguiente, todos entraron a la habitación torpemente para lanzarse sobre su compañera.

Yoichi y Mitsuba estaban llorando desesperadamente, mientras que Yuu y Kimizuki trataban de conservar su orgullo aguantándose las lágrimas. Shinoa por un momento se siento mal, debieron estar muy preocupados por ella, después de todo, el ataque de tres vampiros no es nada fácil de manejar. Les hizo una seña a todos de que no podía respirar por sus abrazos, a lo que estos solo se alejaron con rapidez para luego reírse como idiotas. Shinoa estaba feliz, ya que durante el ataque de los chupasangres, pensó que no viviría para tener un momento como este. Pero incluso entre todas las risas y llantos de sus compañeros, no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Chicos, ¿Ustedes me salvaron?

Las sonrisas de se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazadas con expresiones vacías, Shinoa se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de ambiente, se sentía confundida, si ella se encontraba bien, ¿Por qué ponían esas caras tan tristes?

-Nosotros no te salvamos-comenzó a habla Yuu apretando los puños-incluso cuando yo fui el principal causante de lo que sucedió, no pude hacer nada para protegerte.

-¡Eso no es-!

-Y yo-Mitsuba interrumpió a Shinoa en la mitad de su protesta-se supone que soy la líder del equipo, y aun así, me separe de ti en un momento crucial-Mitsuba bajo su cabeza en señal de disculpa, mientras que unas lágrimas bajaron de su rostro al piso-¡lo lamento!

Kimizuki y Yoichi no dijeron nada, pero sus rostros reflejaban suficiente culpa como para saber que si deseaban disculparse, pero sabían que de hacerlo, harían que Shinoa se sintiera peor. No era culpa de nadie, los equipos se separan todo el tiempo durante las misiones, es el deber de cada uno cuidar de sí mismo en esas situaciones, para eso se les entrena.

-No es culpa de nadie-Mitsuba y Yuu hicieron ademan de contradecirla pero esta solo continuo hablando-incluso si hubiera estado acompañada por Mitsuba o si en primer lugar no se hubiera roto la formación, cualquier cosa hubiera podido pasar, es mejor que solo uno de nosotros haya salido herido que haber sido todos.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo Yuu al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la pared a su lado con todas sus fuerzas-el deber de nosotros es protegernos los unos a los otros, no el dejar que uno de nosotros salga herido a costa del bienestar del resto, ¡eso no es lo que hace un equipo!

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Yuu. Shinoa ni se podía imaginar el horrible estado en que la debieron de haber encontrado, ni lo terrible que se debió sentir Yuu al echarse la culpa por eso.  
Shinoa tomo con delicadeza la mano de Yuu y le dedico una sonrisa.

-En ese caso, no nos separemos la próxima vez, ¿De acuerdo?

El rostro de Yuu tomo un pequeño sonrojo, por lo que desvió la mirada para evitar que Shinoa lo notara y luego simplemente asintió al comentario de esta. Mitsuba observaba la escena con un pequeño nudo en el estómago. "Este no es el momento para pensar en este tipo de cosas", pensó para sí misma mientras evitaba ver la escena.

-Entonces chicos, si no fueron ustedes, ¿Quién me salvo?

-Yo lo hice-dijo una voz perfectamente conocida para Shinoa.

Tuntún, tuntún, tuntún. Un fuerte golpeteo comenzó a sonar en el pecho de Shinoa, seguido de un ligero temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Yuu la miro extrañado al notar el repentino temblor que había surgido en su mano, al darse cuenta de la mirada de este, Shinoa retiro su mano enseguida. Guren observaba la escena desde la puerta de la habitación, y no se le veía muy contento que digamos, mientras que la Shinoa trago fuerte para conservar la calma. Era una reacción bastante tonta; él era su capitán al mando, lo normal sería rescatar a sus subordinados en problemas, lo que sucedió antes entre ellos no había influido en nada, pues ellos no eran nada.

-Necesito hablar con Shinoa a solas de lo ocurrido, salgan de la habitación de inmediato-ordeno el capitán con voz firme.

-Capitán Guren, no creo que Shinoa esté preparada para hablar de eso tan pronto-protesto Mitsuba- no sería mejor darle tiempo par-

-¡Es una orden!-grito Guren con enojo-¡Ahora largo de aquí mocosos!

Todos se miraron impactados entre sí para luego retirarse, el último en salir fue Yuu, que le dedico una mirada desconfiada a Guren antes de salir. "¿Por qué Shinoa se puso a temblar cuando Guren apareció?", era lo única que cruzaba por la cabeza del caza vampiros antes de salir.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Guren se acercó a paso lento a la cama de Shinoa, mientras esta solo lo miraba a los ojos mientras se acercaba. Para ser sincera, solo quería ocultarse bajo sus sabanas y hacerse la dormida para no confrontarlo, pero no era algo que podía hacer en ese momento. Tenía que recibir el reproche que estaba segura que Guren le daría, sin importar que tan fuerte fuera.

Después de mil años (o así lo sintió Shinoa), Guren llego al lado de la cama de esta, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, tomo el cuello de la camisa de Shinoa y la alzo su rostro. Shinoa sentía como su espalda recibía punzadas de dolor por la el brusco movimiento, y lo reflejaba muy bien por las muecas de dolor que hacía, pero Guren no le dio importancia por lo molesto que estaba.

-¡Pequeña mocosa estúpida!, ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?-grito con todas sus fuerzas-Separarte del grupo en un territorio desconocido cuando hay vampiros sueltos por doquier, ¡ninguna persona cuerda haría semejante locura! ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Shinoa solo guardo silencio mientras mirada a los ojos a su enojado capitán. No tenía derecho a contradecirlo, ni a quejarse, todo lo que estaba diciendo ella se lo merecía. Aunque esperaba impaciente que este acabara, pues su espalda aun dolía, y quería descansar, sin mencionar que (aunque no lo quisiera admitir), se sentía algo atemorizada de Guren en ese momento. Se comportaba como otra persona cuando cumplía su papel como capitán, y no era para nada agradable.

Guren por su parte, sentía que podía durar todo el día gritándole y su ira no se apaciguaría. De solo recordar lo que había sucedido, su estómago daba vueltas, ¿Cómo es posible que haya puesto en peligro su vida de esa forma? Cuando la rescato, estaba con los nervios de punta, pues de no ser por el débil latir que aún existía en su pecho, juraría que había encontrado un cadáver más; tan pelado y frio como uno, y tan liviano que se sentía como papel, lo peor de todo, eran las lágrimas la que mantenían su rostro húmedo. Toda su ira recayó en el escuadrón de la chica, en especial, en el tonto que empezó rompiendo la formación. Les grito a todos, a tal punto de hacerlos sentirse como la más baja escoria, incluso de hacerlos llorar, pero a Yuu, no se había conformado con solo gritarle, había llegado a un punto en el que iba a liberar a Mahiro solo para matar al chico frente de él, ni siquiera el mismo Guren se reconocía en ese momento. De no haber sido detenido por el resto del equipo que los acompañaba, quizás no fuera Shinoa la única hospitalizada.

Shinoa no pudo aguantar más y soltó un pequeño quejido, haciéndole recordar a Guren que aún estaba herida, y él se encontraba casi ahorcándola, por lo que la soltó y esta cayó en la cama. La peli purpura tocio un par de veces para recuperar el aliento y luego arreglar su camisa arrugada. Guren fue algo brusco con ella, y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que la vez que la veía, fijaba sus ojos en las marcas de mordidas en su cuello y le proporcionaba nauseas, por lo que prefería no dirigirle la mirada. Shinoa por su parte, tenía muy claro que debía disculparse por lo sucedido.

-Estoy consciente que mis acciones pusieron en peligro mi vida y la de mis compañeros,-comenzó a hablar, pero Guren aún no la mirada, esta no le dio importancia y continuo-no tengo palabras para justificar lo que eh hecho. De no ser por usted, ahora mismo no estuviera con vida-soltó una pequeña carcajada, aunque la verdad no tenía ganas de reír-La verdad, aun no sé cómo estoy viva, juraba que cada gota de sangre había abandonado mi cuerpo antes de perder la conciencia-sus manos empezaron a temblar- fui ingenua al creer que yo y Mitsuba podíamos rescatar a los sobrevivientes que restaban, siendo tan débiles. Pero… me alegro de que lograran salvar a la mayoría de los sobrevivientes-las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus ojos-¡Capitán Guren, lamento casi estropear la misión por mi incompetencia!

-¡No jodas conmigo!-grito Guren, exaltando a Shinoa-¿Estropear la misión? ¡Tu vida es la que importa pequeña imbécil!-comenzó a apretar sus puños para evitar explotar-¿Crees que es fácil para mi encontrar a uno de mis subordinados siendo devorado por tres asquerosos chupasangres al punto de ser casi un cadáver? ¡La única razón por la que estas con vida es porque el demonio no quiso que fueras a joderlo tan pronto!  
La misión que se joda, los sobrevivientes que se jodan, los compañeros que se jodan, ¡todo que se joda!, ¡si no puedes proteger tu propia vida no intentes proteger la de los demás, pequeña mocosa de mierda!

Reino un silencio de ultratumba.  
Shinoa no movió ni un musculo, ni dijo una palabra. Solo se quedó observando a su capitán, el cual jadeaba para recuperar el aire que había huido de sus pulmones después de aquel fuerte regaño. Shinoa bajo su cabeza despacio y apretó con fuerza las sabanas con sus manos, luego, lloro. Lloro, lloro y siguió llorando, como no había llorado mientras corría en busca de ayuda, como no lo hizo cuando los vampiros la atacaron, ni tampoco cuando vio a sus compañeros después de pensar que jamás los vería otra vez, lloro para compensar todas esas lagrimas que reprimió en esos momentos, pues se había prohibido a si misma hacerlo. Los Hiragi eran un clan fuerte, cruel e inhumano en ocasiones, por lo cual se negaban a ser débiles, y una de las cosas que consideran débiles de los humanos, es llorar. Era lo que le faltaba a Shinoa en aquellos momentos, así, podría al fin deshacerse de aquel dolor que le oprimía el pecho, era lo que necesitaba.

Unos brazos fuertes y cálidos envolvieron a Shinoa sin esta darse cuenta, un agradable olor a perfume apoderarse de su nariz; el abrazo era fuerte, pero a la vez se seguro, como si estuviera siendo protegida, se sentía confortable. Aun así, no se sentía merecedora de aquel abrazo, pero a la vez no quería separarse, vaya contradicción.

-Capitán…Guren…-Shinoa no sabía que decir respecto a lo que estaba pasando.

-Cállate-dijo Guren en voz baja contra la oreja de Shinoa-eres menos molestas cuando mantienes la boca cerrada-levanto una de sus manos y acaricio el cabello de Shinoa-Solo… cállate.

Acaricio el cabello de Shinoa con ternura y delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de romperla de no hacerlo así. Como si fuera algo que solo él deseaba cuidar.

-Yo… ¿Te preocupe?-pregunto Shinoa prácticamente en susurros.

Guren se quedó en silencio un minuto, lo cual hizo que Shinoa pensara que había ignorado la pregunta, bueno, no era raro en él. Sim embargo, Guren bajo su cabeza un poco y deposito un suave beso en la frente de Shinoa, dejando sus labios pegados a su frente durante unos momentos, los cuales, por alguna razón, querían que duraran para siempre. "¿Qué pregunta estúpida estás haciendo mocosa? Por supuesto que estaba preocupado", pensó Guren en responder Guren, aunque en lugar de eso, prefirió quedarse en silencio con Shinoa aun en sus brazos. Shinoa por su parte, sintió como sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía como loco, avergonzado, pero aun así, solo continuo llorando, aunque esta vez, no sabía si aquellas lágrimas eran de tristeza o de felicidad.

Mientras que una puerta que llevaba minutos entre abierta, fue cerrada por la mano de un espectador que la parejita no había notado.


	3. Chapter 3

"Un hombro donde pueda llorar, un cálido pecho en el cual sentirme cómoda, unas fuertes manos que me sostengan; son cosas que nunca eh necesitado antes, y la verdad, nunca eh deseado. Si las tuviera, me haría dependiente a ellas, y al perderlas, me haría débil. No quiero ser débil, no quiero depender de ti…"  
Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, Shinoa aspiraba el olor de Guren mientras este la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, ella no quería, o al menos no quería aceptarlo, al igual que él. Ambos sentían que estaban traicionando aquella persona que los unía.

Tenían que separarse, alguno de los dos debía ser el primero que se apartara. Pero no lo hacían. Se sentían igual de seguros, confortables, y queridos. ¿Cómo iban a abandonar aquellos sentimientos?

-"Esto no es bueno"-pensó Guren para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, el mayor de la pareja sentía la culpa devorándolo por dentro. Sentía que la traicionaba, no, a ambas; a la persona en sus brazos, y la que se había escapado de ellos. No podía estar seguro de a quién era que en realidad deseaba tener a su lado en ese momento.

-Debo irme-susurró Guren, rompiendo el abrazo.

Vaya, resulto más decepcionante de lo que Shinoa pensaba, más bien, hiriente. Ella sabía que su corazón latía con fuerza por Guren, ya no podía negarlo, pero no sabía si él tomaba enserio aquellos sentimientos. Dejo salir un suspiro, un poco más triste de lo que ella hubiera querido, eh asintió con su cabeza en señal de afirmación, mejor dicho, de despedida, pues Guren se dirigió a la puerta justo después de esto.

-Descansa-fue lo último que dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

Tras esto, Shinoa se dejó caer en la cama, cubrió su rostro con la sabana, y cerro sus ojos con intenciones de dormir. Aunque nunca lo consiguió.

* * *

Un rato después, Guren se encontraba en las instalaciones del centro militar del ejército contra vampiros, sin saber dónde ir o que hacer. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y sus ojos no paraban de cerrarse contra su voluntad. No había podido conciliar el sueño durante los últimos días, todo gracias al incidente de Shinoa y el hecho de que no había despertado. Se había suministrado una gran cantidad de café para sobrevivir, pero tras ver a la chica sana y salva (y el haberla tenido en sus brazos), sentía que el efecto de los litros de café había desaparecido por completo. Se dirigió al baño, con el fin de que el agua fría del tocador lo salvara de desmayarse del cansancio.

Al entrar, se recostó de la puerta cerrada para no perder el equilibrio, y luego camino un par de pasos hasta poder apoyarse en el lavamanos. Su reflejo en el espejo lo espanto lo suficiente como para despertarle. Estaba terrible, o lo suficiente que su buen parecer se lo permitía: su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado, culpa de todas las veces que se había revuelto el cabello por la ansiedad de camino al centro militar, las ojeras bajo sus ojos se amontonaban como sacos de papas, mientras que su piel competía en palidez con la de cualquier chupasangre que se le acercase. Si caminara frente a unos novatos del servicio militar, lo confundirían con un vampiro al instante, o al menos con uno muy demacrado.

-Luces terrible.

"Lo que me faltaba", pensó Guren al escuchar la voz de Shinya entrar en el baño. El peliblanco cerró la puerta tras él y observo con una sonrisa burlona a su compañero en desgracia.

-Eh tenido un día difícil, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?-dijo Guren con voz cansada.

-¿La mía? Bueno, quizá lo tuyo sea una enfermedad y este contagiado.

-Ya quisieras-Guren retiro los guantes de sus manos, dejo caer agua en ellas, y se remojo la cara.

La expresión de Shinya cambio al ver más de cerca el estado en la que se encontraba su amigo. Solo una vez había visto a su amigo en un estado deplorable, aunque siendo honesto, se veía nueve veces peor de como está ahora. De todos modos, Shinya no podía evitar preocuparse.

-¿Cómo esta Shinoa-chan?

Guren dejo de enjuagarse la cara al escuchar ese nombre, tomo una toalla, y secó su rostro.

-Está bien, solo fue un susto, nada de qué preocuparse-lanzó la toalla con rabia tras ese comentario.

-El ataque de tres vampiros no es solo un susto Guren, lo sabes.

-Sí, pero también sé que las cucarachas no mueren tan fácilmente, por lo que sabía que esa mocosa sobreviviría.

-Tu cara no dice lo mismo.

Guren comenzaba a irritarse, no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para empezar una discusión en ese momento.

-Lo importante es que sigue con vida, ¿No? No hay porque preocuparse por lo de antes.

-Eso mismo quiero decirte yo Guren. Últimamente estas muy distraído, y no me refiero desde el incidente de los vampiros, sino desde antes, ¿Te ha pasado algo en especial?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-respondiendo a la defensiva, mala idea.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que las relaciones personales son un problema cuando estas en el ejército militar contra vampiros, más aun siendo un comandante, ¿No Guren?

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con eso.

-Quiero decir,-Shinya se acercó a paso lento hacía Guren, colocando una mano en su hombro izquierdo, acercando su boca al oído para susurrar-sería normal el que uno se preocupara más por la vida de un amante que la del resto de su escuadrón, ¿No te parece?

Shinya salió disparado hacía la puerta de un cubículo de baño, gracias al empujón que le proporciono Guren. Se compuso de inmediato para no perder el equilibrio y darse un golpe aun peor, aunque al ver la mirada de Guren, se preguntaba si al menos pudiera salir vivo del lugar. Con una simple palabra se describiría perfectamente dicha mirada: fría, una mirada tan fría que podía congelar un volcán en lava viva, o al menos la cortaría a la mitad como si Dios mismo la hubiera partido con una espada. La ira que sentía Guren en ese momento no tenía comparación, sentía que Shinya había mencionado una serie de tabús terribles como si de un cantar se tratara: lo había acusado de ser un mal comandante, capitán, de no tomar su trabajo como se debe, y el hecho de tener amante, de traicionar a Mahiru, con nadie más que su hermana. Lo peor de todo, es que todo eso era verdad, lo cual lo hacía perder más la cabeza.

-Esta conversación no va a ningún lado Shinya-dijo Guren con voz calmada y seria-me iré a casa, no es bueno que este en el centro en estas condiciones.

Tras esto, Guren dejo las instalaciones del centro militar para poder meditar en su hogar.

* * *

El amanecer caía, dando fin al eterno día del escuadrón de Shinoa. Yuu y Mitsuba se encontraban caminando a la casa de la chica, le había prometido a Yuu que le entregaría un par de libros sobre el estudio de los vampiros. Desde su encuentro con Mika, este no desistía de aprender más y más sobre los chupasangres, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna cura para su querido hermano. Sin embargo, el ambiente entre ellos se mostraba tenso, cortante, incluso incómodo. No eran los que más tiempo pasaban juntos del equipo, pero eso no quería decir que no podían establecer una conversación como amigos, algo andaba mal.

-Hey Mitsuba, ¿Falta mucho?-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al pelinegro para cortar el silencio.

-Si se te hace pesado puedes irte, no es urgente que te entregue el libro hoy.

-No, está bien, sigamos.

Era lo mejor que podía decir, pero aun así Yuu no estaba conforme, no quería andar todo el camino con una Mitsuba tan... depresiva, era bastante habladora cuando se lo proponía como para estar callada por tanto tiempo.

-¿Acaso… es Shinoa?

El cuerpo de Mitsuba se tensó, más solo bajo la cabeza y continúo caminando.

-Así que es eso-Yuu adquirió un tono más serio en su voz-No te mentiré, yo también estoy preocupado, digo, aun cuando ella está bien, lo que ella paso no es nada que se pueda olvidar fácilmente-apretó los puños con rabia, aunque el mismo no se dio cuenta, Mitsuba si-Shinoa fue atacada por esos malditos vampiros, todo por mi culpa.

-Eso no es-

-¡Es la verdad!-grito Yuu, sin darle oportunidad a Mitsuba de replicar-Mitsuba no tuvo la culpa en lo absoluto, si yo no hubiera roto la formación en primer lugar, no hubiera sucedido nada de esto.

-Es el deber de cada uno acatar las reglas que se les da, la formación es una regla general, mientras que a mí se me asigno personalmente ser equipo de Shinoa, ¡lo sucedido es mi responsabilidad!

-¡No digas ridiculeces Mitsuba!, si algo tienes tu es que sigues las reglas al pie de la letra, no debes culparte por un error que yo cometí, soy el único que debe sentirse culpable por lo que le paso a Shinoa.

-¡Claro que no!-el grito salió de su garganta casi rasgándola, casi asustando a Yuu. Mitsuba aún no levantaba la cabeza, y Yuu solo se sentía peor por hacerla decir todas esas cosas.

Estaba temblando, Mitsuba se encontraba temblando al lado de Yuu. En parte, le hacía feliz verla así, cuando la conoció, no pensó que podría tener una amistad sincera con ella, pero al final, tanto ella como todo su escuadrón se volvieron personas importantes para él.

-Eres una excelente amiga Mitsuba.-Una sonrisa sincera se había formado en los labios de Yuu-A pesar de lo ocurrido, dices todo eso cuando sabes que no es verdad, solo para no hacerme tener culpa ¿No es así?-la chica apretó los dientes ante el comentario, era verdad, pero no por las razones que él creía-Gracias, pero no quiero que te lastimes a ti misma por mí, yo quiero protegerlos a todos, la próxima vez, sin duda protegeré a Shinoa, así que no tienes de que-

 **¡Paf!** , un fuerte ardor acompañado de un tono rojizo en su piel fue dejado en la mejilla de Yuichiro, tras la bofetada de su compañera Mitsuba. Estaba harta, ya no podía resistir escuchar más de esto.

-Ella… ¡ella no necesita de tu protección!-dijo al fin con su cabeza en alto, con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas de rabia.

-¿Mitsuba que estás diciendo?

-¡¿Para que necesitaría de la protección de un simple soldado, cuando tiene a un teniente rendido a sus pies?!

La expresión de asombro de Yuichiro no tenía comparación, incluso a la rubia le causo un par de carcajadas, aunque en ese momento ella misma no sentía gracia.

-Así es, ¿Alguna vez has visto a Guren tan enojado como aquella vez? Nuestras vidas han estado en juego un centenar de veces, sin embargo, esa vez se mostró como un demonio, todo porque fue directamente a Shinoa que le sucedió algo, ¿Raro no?

-¡Oye espera un minuto!, no entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, digo, ¿No es normal que un capitán se preocupe por sus subordinados?, ¿Qué importa si es una se muestra más molesta que en otras?

-Entonces, dime algo Yuu, ¿Un capitán, nuestro capitán, es alguien que abrazaría tiernamente a alguno de nosotros, le diría que no le importa la misión, nuestros compañeros, o incluso su propia vida, si fuera acosta de la de nosotros? Porque fue justo eso lo que le dijo a Shinoa cuando nos ordenó que nos retiráramos, eh incluso-un leve sonrojo resalto en su rostro, espantando un poco a Yuu por lo que podría decir-tocar su cabello, de una manera tan suave y delicada; no como tocas a un amigo, un familiar, o una mascota, sino como un amante.

El chico soltó un suspiro, pues por la expresión de su amiga esperaba algo peor, aunque no sabía que decir ante tales declaraciones. Ciertamente ese no era el Guren que conocía, había estado también en una situación crítica, más de una vez, y Guren se había mostrado a él como un amigo, un capitán, un hermano, o un padre, pero para nada parecido a lo que había contado Mitsuba, lo que le llevaba a hacerse miles de preguntas, pero la principal de estas era; ¿Por qué Mitsuba le contaba todo esto?

-Mitsuba, tu… ¿Estas celosa de Shinoa?

Mitsuba quedó estupefacta.

Claro que estaba celosa, pero Yuu aún no lo entendía.

-¡O-oye!

Yuichiro se mostró de repente un poco espantado. Ella misma no se habría dado cuenta de no ser por el aquel gesto; estaba llorando, se había rendido a sus emociones. Sus lágrimas fueron acompañadas de llanto, y sus rodillas le fallaron y cayó sentada en el piso.

-No importa lo mucho que me esfuerce, no importa todo lo que haga, ¡Shinoa siempre estará delante de mí!-las lágrimas se hacían más frecuentes con cada palabra-Soy más fuerte que ella, soy mejor líder que ella, pero eso no importa, ella igual es mejor que yo. Nunca eh ganado nada por mí misma, ni un reconcomiendo, ni una felicitación, ni alguien que me ame-sus manos estaban tocando el asfalto de la calle, mientras que este se humedecía con las lágrimas que caían-Y lo peor de todo, es que aun así no puedo odiarla. No puedo odiar a alguien que me anima, que me brinda su amistad, que cuida de mí, incluso en ser una buena amiga, ¡no soy más que un desastre!

Su garganta se quedó sin palabras, siendo remplazadas con gritos de tristeza. Claro que estaba celosa, pero también asustada. Esos celos no eran más que una simple excusa para desahogarse, pues aunque se sintió molesta por la amabilidad de Yuichiro hacía su compañera, sabía que ella se merecía eso y mucho más, pues había sido atacada por culpa de la incompetencia de su compañera que la abandono. Aquellos días en que Shinoa no despertaba, Mitsuba se pasaba las noches en su habitación preocupada, incluso de vez en cuando lloraba por la desesperación, por la culpa que le carcomía, no aceptaba el haber sido la causante del (casi) asesinato de su amiga. Cuando despertó, no pudo contener su alegría, pero aun así se sentía culpable y triste por lo sucedido, pues aun cuando Shinoa estaba sana y salva, estaba pálida y algo alejada, incluso asustada, todo por su culpa. El haber observado su encuentro con Guren fue un accidente, todo porque sin querer dejo su bolso dentro de la habitación de la susodicha y al volver a buscarlo estaban en medio de una discusión. Su idea era esperar a que terminara para buscar su bolso y animar a su compañera por las brutas palabras de Guren, pero no esperaba aquel giro de los acontecimientos, solo se le ocurrió salir corriendo, aunque para su desgracia, se encontró con Shinya en el camino. Obvio no le dijo nada, bueno, al menos nada concreto, pues cuando este le pregunto por Guren, solo pudo contestar irregularidades: "¡Eh!, bueno el, esta con Shinoa, ¡quiero decir en su habitación!, ella está bien, así que no tiene por qué ir a verla, ¡no se preocupe en lo absoluto!"

Bueno, pudo haber disimulado mejor, pero tenía demasiadas ideas locas en la cabeza como para pensar en una coartada en ese momento.

-Vamos, levántate.

Yuu mostro su mano frente a Mitsuba, está por su parte, solo quería morirse en aquel momento después de tal espectáculo.

-¡Vamos Mitsuba! Se está haciendo de noche y no será bueno que llegues a casa tan tarde.

¿A qué venia esa actitud? Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero por alguna razón, sabía que todo aquello que había dicho Mitsuba era para desahogarse, no estaba molesto con ella, solo, sorprendido. Tomo la mano de Yuichiro y se levantó con cuidado.

-Sabes-Yuu entrelazo sus dedos con los de Mitsuba-si hubieras sido tu quien hubiera resultado herida, definitivamente no me lo perdonaría.

Las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron en rojo vivo, estaba segura que lo había dicho para animarla, pero aun así, no podía detener la alegría que sentía por dentro.

-Eres un tonto.

Con sus dedos entrelazados, caminaron al compás de los latidos del corazón de Mitsuba.

* * *

"Hey Guren, mírame", aquel dulce susurro amenazaba con arrebatarle la cordura a Guren. En el techo de un viejo edificio, separados por un tanque de agua, Guren pensaba en la idea de saltar al vacío con tal de no oír su voz, pero no podía, porque ese era el único momento en que podía escucharla. Vaya, que masoquista resultaba el capitán.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes ignorarme Guren?

Mahiru era insistente, de vez en cuando Guren la veía en sueños, no sabía si era el demonio en su espada o la verdadera Mahiru, de todas formas, aquellos sueños eran felices, otras veces eran pesadillas, pero ahora, no le importaba cuál de las dos fuera, no podía verle a la cara.

-Guren, de verdad quiero hablar contigo, ¿Ya no me quieres?

Con solo oír el tono de su voz sabía que lo decía para molestarlo, que no lo decía enserio, no había forma en que dejara de amarla. Aun así, el estar dándole la espalda, el no ver su rostro, era doloroso, pero Guren sabía que verlo en ese momento resultaría aun peor, así que la ignoro.

-Guren, sabía que este momento llegaría, pero siendo sincera, no imagine que fuera de esta forma.

Permaneció en silencio, pero la misma Mahiru sabía que él tenía aquella interrogante: "¿De qué estás hablando?", Supuso.

-Te has enamorado de otra persona, ¿Verdad?

Guren apretó sus puños. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Permanecer callado no lo afirmaría?, ¿Pero de verdad podía negarlo?

-Pero Guren, es cruel sabes-la voz de Mahiru se volvió melancólica- Tu no estas amando a alguien nuevo, solo me estas remplazando.

Guren se levantó y se colocó frente a Mahiru, encontrándose a esta sentada contra el tanque.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-grito exasperado.

-¿Qué no es verdad?-Mahiru se levantó despacio, colocándose frente a frente con su antiguo amor-¿Qué no me quieres?, ¿Qué no amas a alguien más?, ¿O qué simplemente me estas remplazando?

Guren estaba de piedra, sin saber que responder o mejor dicho cual responder.

-Lo supuse-Mahiru mostro una suave sonrisa y suspiro-Sabes, no es justo para ninguno de los dos, tu solo estás viendo en ella lo que tenía yo, únicamente su apariencia, no su ser. Ninguno de los dos será feliz con eso, deberías saberlo.

Mahiru camino por delante de Guren, hasta llegar al borde del edificio, esta vez ella dándole la espalda.

-Deberías seguir adelante Guren, para mí no hay salvación.

Guren camino despacio en dirección a Mahiru, como si temiera lo que ella podría hacer si se precipitara y corriera hacia ella.

-Yo no quiero olvidarme de ti, no puedo-dijo Guren con voz seca, como si todo el líquido de su garganta hubiera desaparecido.

-No tienes que hacerlo-despacio, Mahiru se colocó sobre el borde del edificio-seguir no significa olvidar, solo vivir cada día con lo que has dejado atrás.

-Mahiru…-Guren estaba a un par de pasos de ella, extendió su mano para tomarla, alejarla del peligro, como no pudo hacerlo aquella vez hace años.

-Guren-Mahiru dio media vuelta, mostrando una sonrisa como aquellas que le regalaba cuando aún estaban juntos-no te perdonare si no vives el día a día solo porque no estoy allí.

-¡Mahiru!-a pasos desesperado, Guren corrió hacía ella.

Con esas últimas palabras, Mahiru salto.

La humedad en sus mejillas era lo que había despertado al capitán de su sueño. Se sentó en su cama, y seco con la manga de su camisa las torpes lágrimas que se había escapado de sus ojos. Había dormido desde la tarde del día anterior hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

-Demonios.

Ese mismo día, Shinoa fue dada de alta del hospital. Cuando Guren fue a verla, lo ignoro por completo, dejando al alto rango como estatua por su fría actitud. A las puertas del hospital, antes de cruzar la puerta, la peli purpura giro su cabeza un poco, para articulas en sus labios unas palabras que no salieron de su garganta, pero igual llegaron al comandante que la veía a la distancia.

"Adiós Guren."

* * *

 **Wow, primera vez que dejo una nota, pero supongo que merezco dar explicaciones.**

 **Lo primero, es que me disculpo por haber abandonado por _tanto tiempo_ este fic, pero siendo sincera, ¡No sabía como continuarlo!, por eso si ven el capitulo un poco, ehm, malo, es culpa de eso. El próximo sera el final, pues no quiero alargar esto demasiado sin tener un argumento conciso, les agradezco todos sus consejos y sus bellos comentarios, que aunque no respondo ninguno /la verdad, no se que decirles, pues no les puedo mandar mis lagrimas de felicidad por correo TuT), le aseguro que me los leo una y otra vez para animarme a escribir. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y les prometo que haré el último capitulo lo mejor que pueda (y se los daré entre la próxima semana y el inicio de la siguiente, prometido). En fin, gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
